metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Melee
' ''Super Smash Brothers Melee ' is a side-scrolling fighting game for the Nintendo GameCube. It is the sequel to Super Smash Bros.. Many aspects of the game were improved on in the sequel such as graphics and the inclusion of more characters and arenas. Classic In the 1-P Classic Mode, the player can fight Samus Aran at the Brinstar stage. She can also appear in metal form near the end of Classic. Adventure In the 1-P Adventure Mode, the player fights Samus on the on the Brinstar stage and afterwards, has to escape the exploding planet Zebes. In this game the entire planet explodes. The player does not have to escape but does lose a life if he/she doesn't evacuate in time. Event In the 1-P Event Match Mode, Samus appears in various levels. She is one of the characters the player has to fight in Bomb Fest (the other one being Link), and also appears in Girl Power, where the player must fight Zelda and Princess Peach as well. Samus is also the playable character in the events Cold Armour where she must fight three metal versions of herself and The Bounty Hunters where she must compete against Captain Falcon to KO Bowser. Samus Samus is one of the 14 characters available from the start. Movelist Standing *A - Straight *A, A - Cannon Hammer *A (While dashing) - Shoulder Tackle Jumping Attacks *Jump, A - Chozo Kick *Jump, Forward Tilt + A - Aerial Fire *Jump, Back Tilt + A - Flying Back Kick *Jump, Up Tilt + A - Drill Kick *Jump, Down Tilt + A - Meteor Cannon Strong Attacks *Forward Tilt + A - Spin Kick *Diagonal Up Tilt + A - Spin Kick (High) *Diagonal Down Tilt + A - Spin Kick (Low) *Up Tilt + A - Heel Kick *Down Tilt + A - Earth Blaster Smash Attacks *Forward Smash + A - Cannon Lunge *Up Diagonal Smash + A - Cannon Lunge (High) *Down Diagonal Smash + A - Cannon Lunge (Low) *Down Smash + A - Spinning Leg Sweep *Up Smash + A - Cover Fire Special Attacks *B - Charge Shot *Foward Tilt + B - Missile *Forward Smash + B - Super Missile *Up + B - Screw Attack *Down + B - Bomb Throws *R + A (or Z) - Grappling Beam While Grabbing... *A - Chozo Chop *Forward - Beam Throw *Backward - Reverse Beam Throw *Up - Beam Launch *Down - Beam Slam Taunt *Up on D-Pad - Bounty Pose Items The Metroid series's first (and only) Super Smash Bros. item debuted in ''Melee, the Screw Attack. In this game, it was a held object that would cause a character's jumps to become Screw Attacks. The ball could also be thrown at an opponent to damage them and force them into performing the maneuver involuntarily. Stages Two stages derrived from the Metroid series appear in Melee. Planet Zebes: Brinstar is available from the start of the game, and Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths stage is unlockable. Trophies *Samus Aran (x3) *Screw Attack *Kraid *Chozo Statue *Samus's Starship *Metroid *Ridley *Samus Unmasked Characters Characters available from the start *Mario *Pikachu *Bowser *Princess Peach Toadstool *Yoshi *Fox McCloud *Ice Climbers *Ness *Captain Falcon *Link *Princess Zelda/Shiek *Samus Aran Unlockable characters *Dr. Mario *Luigi *Ganondorf *Falco Lombardi *Young Link *Pichu *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Mr. Game and Watch *Marth *Roy Gallery File:Samus 360.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Samus 360-2.j|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website.pg File:Samus 360-3.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Samus 361.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Samusy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Missile 362.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Jukou 240.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Screw 365.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Ssbmsamus6.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:G beam 240.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Combi 360.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Charge 363.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Melee Bomb.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:Bomb 240.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. File:2to 240.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' website. Category:GCN Category:Super Smash Bros.